neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
5pb.
5pb. is the stage name for Lyrica, the best pop idol in Leanbox. She is very energetic and confident on the stage, but in a more private setting, she grows self-conscious and shy, after arguing with herself to make decisions. She's also the radio MC for Hi-Five Radio♪. Personality 5pb. is a very timid and shy girl. She is awkward around others and is very soft spoken and suffers from confidence issues. However, onstage, she becomes an entirely different person. Her insecurities and shyness are non-existent, almost as if she is a different person entirely. However, when she's not performing, she reverts back to her usual timid self. She also has somewhat of a shoulder angel and a shoulder devil, who appear when she is conflicted on making decisions. Appearance 5pb. is a young girl with white skin, long blue hair, and magenta eyes. On her head she wears a pair of Speaker-embedded headphones made on Planeptune that receives sound from a guitar wirelessly. On the left side of her stomach she has treble-clef tattoo with pink heart attached to it. Her outfit is a handmade stage costume with a black base and pink accents. Around her neck is choker with pink heart pendant attached, and the black and pink belt around her waist has a pink checkered box on the back, lined with black. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: 5pb./History Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia 5pb. is first encountered by IF, who catches her practicing her vocals at five-thirty in the morning. Due to her anxiety issues, 5pb. immediately runs away from her. When IF comes looking for her the next day, 5pb. says that she has the wrong person, and that her name is Lyrica, before running away yet again. IF arrives at the end of one of her concerts, and 5pb. accidentally reveals herself to actually be the girl IF had met in the forest the other day. When IF manages to convince her to talk, she become 5pb.'s mentor in helping her overcome her anxiety problem when dealing with people. At some point, 5pb.'s CDs begin to not sell well. IF uses her connections in the Guild to find the reason why, and learns that her CDs are being illegally copied and distributed by black marketers. Together, the two girls go and investigate the source of the illegal discs and learn that a monster who is controlling a human is the one behind everything. When the issue is resolved, 5pb. reflects on happened, unable to believe that anyone or anything would twist a person's love or music and use them in such a manner. With the possibility of there being other monsters and people out there like that, she decides to join up with IF and her party to help both the people and the affected musicians. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 With the CPU of Leanbox being gone for over three years, and Leanbox not having a CPU Candidate like the other nations, 5pb. sings to try and lower ASIC's influence over Leanbox, and to help the CPU, Green Heart. When Underling tries to ruin one of her concerts, she is stopped by Nepgear's party and Cave. When the Leanbox Mascot Character disc is taking hostage by Underling and Pirachu, 5pb. aids them by using the power of her music to give them strength to win. After everything is resolved, 5pb. decides to join up with Nepgear and help her save the CPUs and Gamindustri. Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Other Media Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Trivia *The name Lyrica does not exist in the original Japanese version of the Neptunia series. She is known only as 5pb. * In a popularity poll, 5pb placed in 15th place. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hypedimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Leanbox residents Category:Female characters Category:DLC characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC Category:5pb. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Characters